


Nicknames

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plotless Fluff, Roman centric, Roman loves his bfs, literally just fluff like sugary sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Roman has all sorts of nicknames for the ones he loves!!





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Another idea inspired by a post from @illogicallyinclined on tumblr, this time from their LAMP headcannons. Roman ft. nicknames!!

Roman absolutely adored his boyfriends. Each of them was so special and sweet and supportive and kind and loving and, and, and-

Gosh, they were just so _wonderful_! They made his heart stutter and words stumble and his posture slacken ever so slightly, he was so in love with all three of them! They were all unique, Virgil wasn’t Logan and Logan wasn’t Patton and Patton wasn’t Logan and Logan wasn’t Virgil and Virgil wasn’t Patton but they were all just so good-

Often, Roman had to stop himself from smothering them in affection. He just… really loved his boyfriends. They were each unique and completed the relationship. It really wouldn’t be the same without one of them, and Roman tried to tell them every day. Whether it be with horrible metaphors, honest confessions, or nicknames.

Nicknames, really, were his favorite. They flustered each side invariably. He wasn’t sure they had noticed, but he had a special category of nicknames for each of them.

Patton: sweet, paternal, doting… it was fitting that most of his nicknames were confectionery in nature.

“Cupcake, could you pass me my pen please?” Met with a glitter gel pen and a peck on the cheek.

“A bear hug for my gummy bear!” Followed by said bear hug.

“What’s for breakfast, Patty-cakes?” Almost invariably followed by a giggle and a ‘it’s a surprise, wait and see!’

Patton would always blush, a huge smile lighting up his features. Roman was almost invariably rewarded with Patton’s practically musical giggle. Sometimes the silly flirting would lead to them dancing and twirling around the kitchen, commons, imagination, wherever- they loved it. They loved each other. Roman loved Patton. So, _so_ much!

Virgil: reserved, cynical, a bit shy… of course, Roman kept some of the older brand of nicknames, though they’d become affectionate rather than insulting, and interspersed them with some of your run-of-the-mill pet names. After all, he didn’t want to overwhelm Virgil!

“Good morning, gorgeous!” Accompanied by a kiss to the forehead.

“You okay, emo daydream?” Often followed by a hand squeeze or a soft hug, from either party.

“See you tonight, hot topic!” Invariably followed by a cheeky wink and an indignant sputter.

Sometimes Virgil would blush and pull his hood around him, a nervous, slightly embarrassed smile gracing his features. Other times he’d glare, his true feelings betrayed by his blush that even the whitest of foundations couldn’t cover. And on all too rare occasions, he flirted right back, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes and a kiss on his lips. (Or rather, Roman’s.) Virgil always left Roman feeling just a bit lighter. Roman loved Virgil. So, _so_ much.

Logan: serious, sophisticated, <strike>sexy</strike>… Roman only used nicknames fitting of the most refined of nerds.

“Dearest, could you help me with this? I’m trying to fill a plot hole…” Sparking the greatest brainstorming session of the century.

“No, sweetheart, I love listening to you ramble! You just know so much, and love all of it so much…!” Said with what was likely the soppiest, most love filled expression anyone had ever worn.

“C’mere, love.” Cue cuddle sessions, or an all-consuming hug, or a passionate kiss, or just a peck on the cheek…

Logan matched his affection blow for blow. Not in the same way. Not in a Roman way. In a very Logan way. He’d spend hours researching something he heard Roman was interested in. He’d learn to dance some obscure medieval style to attend a ball in the imagination. He’d do so many things that, according to logic, he should never need to know, but according to love he _had_ to know _right_ _now_ because he wanted Roman to be happy. To feel loved. Roman loved their nerd. Roman loved Logan. So, _so_ much.

And Roman knew they loved him, too. They love him, so, _so_ much.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! <3
> 
> I'm @yalltookmyurlideas on tumblr, come say hi!!


End file.
